A Christmas She'll Never Forget
by aliciathewolf45
Summary: A Shadamy story I came up with for the holidays. I know it's really early, but everyone loves Christmas, especially Amy.


**Hellllllllo! I'm in a Christmassy mood and I had this idea in my head for who knows how long. If I waited for Christmas time, it would have disappeared so hope you enjoy my very adorable shadamy Christmas story…no not the one with the 'shoot your eye out' thing.**

**A Christmas She'll Never Forget.**

Christmas was just around the corner and everyone was super excited. Mobians all over went to store to store to buy presents for their loved ones and shared a good time with others. The air was crisp with a sweet smell of snow and frost. Christmas trees were decked all around the strip mall with golden balls and lights. Wreaths hung on to the windows and the smell of hot chocolate in the cafes gave out a warm aroma of delight.

Everyone was busy like usual for the holidays. Even a certain pink hedgehog was walking down the pathway through her favorite stores. Amy Rose was very excited about the holidays coming up and she couldn't wait to celebrate with all her friends. She wore a red dress, sorta like her usual kind of outfit, but this one had white fluff on the ends of the skirt and sleeves. She wore the same boots with white fluff on the top of them with little pompoms hanging off of them. She had on a red headband with a little holly on it for decoration. Her eyes glittered with an emerald glow to the sun.

She walked down the path passing some stores along the way while checking her list of gifts to buy, "Ok…a new wrench for Tails…a fighting game for Knuckles…a new pair of running shoes for Sonic…hmm…am I missing anyone? Shadow?" she asked turning around to see a struggling black hedgehog with three large boxes in hands and bags on his arms.

Amy brought along Shadow to help her with her gift buyings. He didn't mind, but he wasn't really hoping of carring the cartridge. Shadow was a black hedgehog with red streaks in his quills and his body. He wore a black winter coat that looks like a tench coat and dark blue baggy pants. Shadow growled under his breath hoping she wouldn't hear him, "I think you bought enough, Rose." He said trying to do his best to not drop the presents.

Amy scoffed and smiled, "Come on, Shadow, I really want to get everyone something they really want." She said.

"I think you have enough. You already bought a necklace with a ruby gem on it for Rouge, a cookie set for Cream, and an art set for Alicia. I'm thinking your wallet's going to go bankrupt after all this." Shadow groaned.

Amy took out her wallet and checked her money. She had over $300 dollars still and it was able to get the three their gifts as well. Amy worked in a really good job that paid her really well. She saved enough over the years so she could buy what her friends really wanted. She closed up her wallet and turned back to the black hedgehog, "I know, but it's so exciting. I've always loved doing this for Christmas every year." She exclaimed.

Shadow raised an eyebrow at her, "What, spend all of your savings?" he asked getting a glare from her.

"No! Anyways, time to shop one last time!" she said happily walking down the path once more.

Shadow groaned again and followed her closely. Throughout the day, Shadow had been with Amy shopping nonstop and had sort of a good time. Even though he never said anything, he had special feelings for her and didn't like it being bottled up inside of him. As they walked, he was busy window shopping for any sort of great gift to give her. It was hard, because for Amy, she liked almost anything. So to choose a present for her would be a challenge.

Amy wasn't really looking for any sort of gift for Shadow there. She already had something special for him. He always told her that he might like something warm and soft for him to wear. That got an idea in her head. She spent over a few months making a very special scarf just for him. Amy was able to get it finished by Christmas time and was ready to present to him at a good time. Even though she hadn't noticed yet, but she had harboring special feelings for him as well.

Amy finally gave up of chasing her hero, Sonic and thought about going to someone else. This made Shadow happy inside and ready to finally come out and tell her how he felt about her. But that time had to wait for a special day. Amy and Shadow had finally finished their shopping. Amy carried some bags, but poor Shadow had to carry almost the whole thing. Good thing that he had a little room to see where he was going.

Shadow growled mentally this time getting her attention, "Rose…this is getting to be a nuisance." He said in an angry tone.

Amy sighed and crossed her arms, "Shadow, you promised if you help me, I'll make some hot chocolate when we get home." She pointed out.

The black hedgehog rolled his eyes and sighed, "Just hurry up, will you?" he asked in a pleasing voice.

"Don't worry, we're done, so now we have to…huh?".

Amy stopped in her tracks in front of a jewelry store. Shadow quickly stopped and looked at her with a confused look, "Rose?" he called.

Amy was stunned. She was looking at a beautiful heart shaped locket with a rube rose gem on the front. Her eyes widened at how beautiful the piece was. She laid her palm on the window and hung her mouth wide a bit, "Shadow…isn't this…beautiful?" she asked.

Shadow turned his body around so he could see what she was looking at. He had to admit, it was very beautiful. How the gold glittered in the light and the rose gleamed in Amy's eyes. He finally found the perfect gift for her. He just had to find out how much it was. Shadow prompt his head up just a bit, "Rose…how much do you-huh?" he stopped to see Amy inside the store already.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

A gray bulldog came to the counter with a cheery smile, "Yes, my dear?" he replied.

Amy extended her hand out and pointed at the heart locket, "Can you please tell me how much that locket is?" she asked.

The bulldog looked up at what she was pointing at and smiled down on her once more, "Oh, that, well it's about $1,000 dollars, my dear." He said.

Amy's eyes widened and her mouth literally went to the floor, "W-what!?" she exclaimed.

"It's a very special locket for a special person. Pure gold and a beautiful ruby rose is much expensive I'm afraid.".

Amy looked in her wallet and found out she had only $50 dollars left. She sighed and frowned. The bulldog then walked out from the counter and up to the sad pink hedgehog, "Does it really mean much to you?" he asked.

Amy nodded, "Yes, it does. Can you please keep it on hold for me? I'll get the money this weekend! Please?" she begged.

"Alright. I guess I can, but it must be this weekend, because I'm having it out for someone else.".

"I'll get it! I promise!".

Outside, Shadow could tell it was expensive from the way Amy's face was when she found out. Soon she came out with a look of pride in her eyes, "YES!" she shouted making him jump a bit.

"Did I miss something?" he asked.

Amy turned back at him with a wide smile on her face, "The locket is only $1,000 dollars. So I can get that much in a little bit!" she exclaimed.

Shadow almost had the same expression like her's when she told him how much it was, "Are you serious!? Now way you can get that much money!" he said.

"Not if I stand around her! Can you please take the stuff back at my house for me? My door is open so you can go in and drop them off. Thanks bye!".

Before Shadow could say anything to her, Amy kicked off a heal and ran to her job with a pace almost like Sonic's. Shadow groaned once more and turned his head back to the locket. 'She really want's it so badly doesn't she?' he thought looking back at the spot she disappeared from, 'well if she's going to fight for it, then I'll try my best to help her with it.' Shadow smirked and transported himself to Amy's house.

Through the days, Amy has worked nonstop at her job and mostly around town. She even had some jobs that her friends had helped her. Cream gave her some money from helping out with her bakery, Alicia had some money left over from her job and since she has been working on being an artist, she gave some of hers to her. Amy was exhausted and couldn't keep up with her work, but she really wanted to had that necklace. It was really important to her and she couldn't give up since she was almost close.

While she worked, Amy hadn't heard anything from Shadow for a couple days. She thought he might have needed some time off from her super important gift buying day with him. What she didn't know is that Shadow was also trying his best to achieve his goal for her as well. When Sunday finally came, it was also Christmas eve. Amy had achieved her goal in getting the right amount of money for her to buy the locket. She hurried down to the strip mall and got there before it was about to close.

The bulldog was getting ready to close up shop when he saw a blob of pink coming to the store window. He smiled and opened the door for her, "Welcome back." He said.

Amy stepped in and warmed herself up with the heat inside the store, "I…came…with…the…money…" she said between breaths from running to fast.

The bulldog simply chuckled and walked over to his cashregester, "Alright, if you please?" he said ready to check off the locket.

Amy gladly hurried over to the jewelry stand and grabbed the locket. She hurried back and gave him the locket, "I would like to buy this if you please?" she said happily.

The gray bulldog nodded and checked off the locket, "That would be $1,000.99." he said.

"Here you are." Amy gave him the money as he counted to make sure she had the right amount.

"The locket is yours.".

Amy smiled brightly and took back her locket she now owned, "Thank you so much for holding this for me-!?" she was interrupted when a man came in suddenly.

A black cat in a black business uniform rushed in and panted like he had run a marathon. He walked over to the counter and put his hands on the flat surface, "The locket…do you…have…it…still?" he asked between breaths.

"I'm terribly sorry sir, but this young lady here bought it already." He said pointing at Amy next to him.

The cat looked at her then down at the floor in sadness, "Oh…I see…thank you…goodbye…" he mumbled turning around and walking out of the store.

Amy looked back at the bulldog in confusion, "Who was that man?" she asked.

"He came in after you left. He wanted to buy that locket, too. You see, his girlfriend is leaving on Christmas eve to New York for a job and he was hoping of giving that locket to her as a loving gift to show how much she ment to him.".

Amy looked down at her locket then back up to the door where he walked off. Inside she was torn. How could she have done this? The man would have given her the perfect gift and she ruined it for him. She looked down at the floor in sadness with a broken heart. The bulldog smiled much more warmly and cleared his throat to get her attention. Amy looked up at him quickly, "You know, Christmas is the season of giving. I'm sure you can make the right choice." He said.

Amy didn't say a word after his sentence. But what she did was, she smiled at him and ran off out of the store and down the path to find the sad cat. She was able to find him slowly walking as he shuffled his feet on the cold cement floor. She ran up to him and got in front of him to stop him completely.

The cat looked up with his eyebrows raised, "Do you need something?" he asked in a hurtful tone.

Amy smiled warmly and presented the box with the locket stored inside, "Merry Christmas." She said happily.

The cat's eyes widened in shock. He started to tear up inside and out. He quickly grabbed both the box and her hands. He shook her hand repeatedly and fast, "Thank you! Thank you so much!" he exclaimed taking the locket out of her hands, "Thank you again, and merry Christmas to you, too!".

With that, the cat high tailed out of the strip mall and off to the place his love waited for him. Amy watched him leave with a sad, yet happy heart. She felt sad that all her work was for nothing, but making a man happy that he too might be in for a wonderful future gave her at least a bit of a smile.

The night grew dark and the stars had come out once more. The moon glowed a brilliant night light for Amy as she walked down town back to her home. She didn't really feel like going home yet, so she thought about walking in the park would be good. She turned a corner to head straight to the park. It was fairly dark and the lights from the light post gave her path a bit of a light to walk. Amy walked down the dirt path and stopped at a bench. She sat down and warmed her hands up by rubbing them together and blowing hot air on them. It was cold out, but she didn't care.

Amy stayed out for an hour looking up at the sky and counting the stars as they glistened in the night sky. She had tears coming out of her eye, but refused to let them out. She was happy. She knew that she had to give that cat what she earned. Amy sighed and smiled warmly. She stuffed her hands deeper in her pocket to find out, she had remembered to bring Shadow's gift with her. Amy wanted to find Shadow and give him his gift, but she didn't want to bug him since he wasn't picking up any of her calls and thought he didn't want to spend any time with her.

That last part made her tear inside. 'I'm sure…Shadow still cares…doesn't he?' she asked herself whipping away some tears with her sleeve.

She then felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Amy took out the phone to see she actually got a text from Shadow.

**Where are you?**

I'm in the park.

**Why?**

Long story. How come you didn't text me, or call me for the last three days?

**It's complicated, but I assure you it will all be worth it.**

What do you mean?

**Just tell me where you are and I'll show you.**

I'm right by the large oak tree. Where we had our summer party?

**I remember. Be right there in three seconds.**

Amy looked at her texts then put her phone back in her pocket, "Tell me what, I wonder?" she said looking up at the stars again.

"To tell you something important.".

Amy leaped out off the bench and turned around quickly to see Shadow standing behind the bench with one hand on his waist and the other behind his back. He had his signature smirk on his muzzle as usual. Amy sighed and glared at him, "Next time, warn me." She said crossing her arms.

Shadow shrugged his shoulders and walked around the bench to be next to her, "If I did, then it wouldn't have been fun." he joked.

"Yeah…so what did you want to tell me?".

"First off, where is the locket you worked hard for?".

Amy widened her eyes a bit at the question. She lowered her head down and closed her eyes, "It was already bought. I didn't make it." She lied.

Shadow shook his head, "I'm sorry to hear that." He said.

Bringing the pink hedgehog's eyes up a bit, she noticed his hand was behind his back, "What are you hiding?" she asked moving her body a bit to see what it was.

Shadow chuckled and pulled his arm out to reveal a small red velvet box. It was decorated with a gold ribbon and a tag which said 'To Amy' on it. Amy was dumbfounded by the perfect wrapping on it, "Really…for me?" she asked taking the box out of his hands.

"It is Christmas. Isn't it?" he joked again.

Amy rolled her eyes playfully. She then stuffed her hand in her pocket to bring out a fully wrapped present for him, "Here you are." She said happily.

Shadow took the gift off her hands and looked up and down at both the present and her, "Should I open it now?" he asked.

She nodded with a little giggle. Shadow carefully unwrapped the present. He took off the wrapping and widened his eyes at what was inside. He looked up at her seeing a blush creeping on her face and with a warm smile, "I…thought…you might want something warm now…since you don't have much warm protection." She said in a shy tone.

Shadow took out the present she gave him. It was a black and red striped wool scarf with little a tag on it which said 'To Shadow. Love Amy'. He wrapped himself with the scarf and felt the soft texture of the wool. It was completely warm and he loved it. Shadow smiled down on Amy who was still blushing a bit, "Thank you, Rose." He said happily.

Amy smiled back at him and looked down at her gift. She looked up at him earning a nod to open the gift. She took off the ribbon and opened the box. When she looked inside, she almost had tears coming down her face. She cupped a hand on her mouth and her eyes widened in shock. Inside was a silver heart shaped locket just like the other one, but this one had little words ingraved on the front. She read the words and it said 'To a special rose that will never lose her beauty'.

She then looked inside to see a picture of herself with all her friends. It was the picture that was taken at the summer party she and Shadow were in. On the picture, Shadow had his arms wrapped around Amy's waist while both smiled at the camera. Sonic was posing with his signature thumbs up and a cocky smile with Tails doing the same thing. Rouge was hanging on top of Knuckles like he was giving her a piggy back ride. And Cream and Alicia were posing together with both peace signs and a wink to the camera.

Amy had the tears that were waiting to come down, finally showed themselves. She looked up at him with her glistening eyes. Shadow smiled and walked closer to her. He gently took the locket out of the box and placed it around her neck. She looked up at him and saw that he was a little too close to her. Shadow lowered his face to her feeling her warm breath onto his lips. And before he could claim his present, he whispered, "Merry Christmas, my Rose." And kissed her passionately.

Amy gasped for a second, then kissed back. The two wrapped each other in a warm embrace. Amy soon parted away and looked into his ruby red eyes staring lovingly down at her, "Shadow…does this mean?" she asked in a whisper.

"What do you think it means?".

With another kiss from her she smiled and looked back into his eyes once more, "I guess it means…I love you, Shadow." She said happily.

Shadow pulled her in another embrace and rested his chin on her head, "I love you, too, Rose." He whispered happily.

After the warm embrace, the two were suddenly interrupted when a single flake of snow gently perched itself on Shadow's nose. He blew away the flake making Amy giggle. Soon more flakes of snow came falling on the new couple as if saying 'congrats' to them. Shadow looked around at the snow as did Amy. The two looked back at each other with a loving stare. Amy leaned up and kissed his lips one last time before saying, "Merry Christmas.".

Amy now knew that this was a Christmas she'll never forget.

**I'm tearing up here! This was my best oneshot EVER! It's so sweet I'M GONNA DIE! Well I know Christmas isn't till a month and a half….I think, but c'mon! Everyone needs at least a little Christmas in them, right? Ok, hope you enjoyed this, cause I have and MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
